1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for holding open a book so as to free a reader's hand.
2. Description of the Background Art
If one attempts to do nothing but read a book then one can hold that book open so that the proper pages will be before that person. However, many times a person will wish to read a book or at least one or two pages thereof while doing another activity, such as making notes from that page, doing other physical activity such as eating, etc.. Various devices of book page holders have been conceived for holding books open to selected pages. Generally, the book holders are large, three dimensional and made of more than one part. For example, a device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,383, C. T. Kis, Oct. 2, 1984, consists of two pieces with a loop in each half rendering the device three dimensional. Similarly, the device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,903, Collins et al, June 22, 1982, although not generally integrally formed of a body, head and tail portions has a complex three dimensional geometry. One single piece device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,606,402 A. Freber, Aug. 5, 1952, but it is not flat. Other prior art devices have two or more parts, are three dimensional, are mechanically complicated involving pieces that move relative to each other. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,336,495; 563,381; 700,453; 783,906; 3,513,806; and 3,661,405.